User blog:RaijinSenshi19/Omni Lord Hierarchy Decklists - Part 1: Ziun FTK
Good day all, RaijinSenshi here, also known as CobaltClaw~ As you might remember from my Omni Lord Hierarchy blog, I said I was going to start making decklists for our Omni Lords, and behold, I have already begun! Starting with number 1, the First Omni Beast Lord himself, and including his Inverse form as well! Now then, let us take a look at the decklist first, shall we? Now, I know you might be looking at me funny, because I have said in the past that Ziun is not a bad card, but creating a deck based around him might be a little bit of a stretch, huh? Well, first of, this deck spawned after I saw Kage Ziun and his 4 Crits. So it got me thinking...and what I came up with was quite interesting: I had discovered an FTK in Katana World. The combo itself is reliant on 6 cards, so getting the combo on the first turn is the hard part. It consists of the following cards: "Clear Serenity", "Boy Transformation, Yamigitsune", "First Omni Beast Tamer, Goishikoma", "INV First Omni Beast Lord, Kage Ziun", "Thunderclap, Goraiko", and "Absolute Sword, Azure Cascade Formation", and it plays out like this: #Call Goishikoma #Call Goraiko to ping your opponent (1 damage dealt) #Call Kage Ziun over Goraiko (Note that Goraiko and Kage Ziun both cost 0 gauge, due to Goishikoma) #Call Boy Transformation, Yamigitsune #Attack your opponent with Kage Ziun, use his ability if needed. (5 damage dealt) #Sack Kage Ziun with Yamigitsune (8 damage dealt) #Use Clear Serenity to gain 3 extra gauge. #Cast Azure Cascade to deal 2 damage (10 damage dealt) Congratulations, you have now pulled off the Ziun FTK!! (Note that if you call Yamigitsune before Goraiko, you HAVE to activate his ability to sack Goraiko, due to how Yamigitsune is worded. Nice work Bushiroad....) "But Raijin/Cobalt, basing your deck on this combo alone is not good, as you need these 6 very spesific cards to pull it off too!" Did I say I was finished!? You guys, honestly.... The deck is structured to be able to keep you alive while you either push hard in with Ziun/Kage Ziun for high damage pings, sack off Goraiko to deal 3 damage per turn, thanks to Yamigitsune, guard yourself with Tsukiusagi and other cards, while using Shinobi Scrolls to both store cards to use later, and dig deeper into your deck for the combo. Also, Hades Fall can hit any deck, due to having all 4 main sizes festured in the deck, for an additional 2 damage ping as well. Odd Ritual keeps your important cards coming back, preferably Goishikoma, because he is the cornerstone of the deck. But if he is still on the field, you continue to call Goraiko for 3 damage pings with Yamigitsune, and life is good. I would run Oborugenbu, but Body Replacement works with Shinobi Scrolls, which is important. And Odd Ritual lowering your life can trick your opponent into attack into a Azure Cascade when they least expect it. Oh, and there is that fact that if you do open with these cards, you do not need to Charge and Draw, because the combo just needs a minimum of 2 gauge to be used, thanks to Clear Serenity. Of course the deck is not perfect, it is just an interesting and fun thing I thought of after a lot of thinking and evalutating card combos. It is not meant to be taken to Worlds or something, but you can try it and potentially have a lot of fun with it. This is basicly what I think of when it comes to creating a Ziun deck. A deck that hits your opponent as hard and quickly as possible, before they can retaliate against you. But, that is saddly all I have to say for now. Ziun is certainly a powerful Omni Lord in the right hands, and if used at the right moment. Now, maybe we all can learn to appreciate him a little more, hmm? With all said and done, I have other business to attend to, and other blogs to write in the future, so I better start working to get it out to you as fast as I possibly can. This is RaijinSenshi, signing out Peace~ Category:Blog posts